Never Ending
by Ragdoll-Ranny
Summary: This is the Chapter from Breaking Dawn, the night before the Wedding. I have created Edward's perspective on the story, and then got creative on his stag night where Bella isn't present. I hope I have done Twilight justice as my first attempt. Enjoy :D
1. Never Ending

**Never Ending**

_Edwards POV from Breaking Dawn Chapter 'Long Night'_

"I miss you already," Bella murmured.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…" I started, but Bella had leaned foreword to kiss me again, only answering my attempted appeal with a quiet moan.

The moment would have been humorous, due to Bella's heart hammering at her chest, giving away just how far she was getting into the kiss, but since we decided to wait until after we got married, we couldn't go on, and I found this frustrating rather than funny.

Oh, I wanted to continue. Every part of me longed for her body, to touch her, kiss her. Her face, her hands, her throat…which is exactly why I had to torture both of us by denying my beautiful Bella, and act which both of us hated.

However, I could see the benefit from the pain. In a few mere hours, Bella would be my wife and I could call her mine. Bella had found another joy from this promise, now dependant on my part. Soon she would be joining my cold, immortal world where we would be free to love each other 'equally' as Bella so often put it.

I opened my eyes to see hers still closed in sheer happiness, and a flush of pink in her cheeks making her look absolutely delectable. I stared at my fragile little Bella and wondered how immortality would suit her. Although the though of being to blame for the final thud of her heart, seriously disgusted me, I couldn't see just how she could be any more perfect than she already was.

Her pale skin only to be ruined by freezing over, meaning her touch would be repelled by her human friends and family. She would have to be hidden away in order not to reveal our secret until she could control herself. This angered me more, that something that stunning should be hidden away from a world full of admirers. However, Bella seem to be eager for the transformation. She loved me too much, more than a monster should when he was to create her cold imprisonment.

Her eyes opened, my thoughts only taking half a brief second, and I stared into the deep chocolate pools staring back. I forced away the sudden thought of bright crimson eyes that would soon replace the exquisite umber ones I adored so much. I'd promised Bella to give her anything she wanted, and if this was what she wished…then that is what she shall receive. I knew eventually, when she awoke from her transformation I would love her just as much or possibly even more (which seemed quite an impossibility, a challenge I'd gladly take on) but I was still unhappy as to how early she had chose to change and I felt selfishly greedy.

Bella was more than I deserved my alluring, perfect angel. I gazed intently at my fiancée and somehow Bella seemed to read my mind. She pulled my face to hers once more, entwining her fingers in my hair and breathing excitedly. Her kisses burned at every touch and I gladly accepted them. She was my eternal light, the candle in my dark. She led the way to understanding and still her passion burned on, flaming my frozen heart, once convincing me it could beat again.

"Definitely staying," I whispered, smiling slightly as she sighed as I leaned away.

Her mouth turned down and her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a small pout. She was completely unaware how easily she gave away her emotion, and broke my heart to think why I ever decided to leave her.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."

I was in complete awe of her. Still putting me first despite what she wanted. Well tomorrow would be different. All eyes would be on her as she comes to join me as my wife…and she would have to deal with it.

To force me more to the conclusion of staying with her, Bella pressed down on my back closer to her, and I was washed over with her scent…how could I possibly leave her now? I leant my head closer to hers and slowly brushed my fingers along her cheek and jaw.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

She sighed heavily, washing waves of warm breath over my neck.

"True" she breathed.

Bella stared at me with some passion, that's I didn't really deserve, but slowly, as if she had heard the denial within my thoughts, her eyes drifted down to stare at my naked torso.

I had wrapped poor, temperature sensitive Bella in a thick afghan too keep her warm as she pressed herself against my frozen body. She felt that there was no need to cause attention as to turning on the heat; therefore alerting Charlie who slept next door…I felt, however, that there was the need to stop Bella having uncontrollable shivers. I did find it humorous, at first, when she was bundled up like a little child. However, that was until she devised her own plan. She requested that if she had to be wrapped up then I was to be topless. I willingly agreed, as this had nothing to do with me giving Bella anything she wanted, no matter how much the thing she had in mind caused Bella's hormones to take control.

She ran her fingers down my chest, tantalizingly slow, trailing her fingers along the shape of my muscles. Her touch caused me to shudder as my need for her reached breaking point.

I leant in and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her heat bubbling up through her lips, drawing me in. Her scent floating around my head, making it that much harder for me to restrain. If I hadn't known better, Bella has many of the characteristics of my kind. I repressed a shiver. As soon as I felt Bella's scorching tongue touch my bottom lip I had to stop. I couldn't trust myself while Bella was this breakable.

I pulled away slightly and sighed. I watched as Bella's eyes glazed slightly, having a similar reaction to what I had just experience, only her heart was thumping madly in her chest. As her head apparently cleared, she tightened her grasp on me and pulled herself closer to my body. I was about to explain, again, why we couldn't go further, again, when she whispered "Wait."

I froze for her, taking the sense literally, whilst also being inconspicuously wary of what she planned to do. She kicked free off the covers and wrapped one leg around my waist. "Practise makes perfect" she smiled.

I laughed at her attempts to sway me.

"Well we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "But this is the dress rehearsal," she said, "and we've only practised certain scenes. It's not time for playing safe."

A smile curved up at the corners of her mouth, but I couldn't find anything funny. I thought over how I had promised we would 'try' but every time I tried to think about the positives of what it could bring, all I saw was her lifeless, broken body, drained in my arms, whilst my eyes shone blood red, ruining all my years of hard work.

Bella's smile faltered and she started to bite her lip. She was worried and it was my fault. I saw my reflection in her scared eyes, the reflection of a monster.

"Bella…" I started.

Her forehead creased and her face flushed red in anger.

"Don't start this again," she retaliated. "A deal's a deal."

I felt bad for breaking my promise, and ever worse that my resolve to give Bella everything she wanted had already gone awry, but I still wasn't convinced on the idea of loving her to such an extent that I could kill her. Of course I wanted her, I've never wanted someone so much…and that was the problem.

"I don't know," I whispered, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. I wasn't sure if it was working as Bella frowned deeper. "It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to concentrate." I put my worst fear last, "You'll get hurt." I murmured.

Bella still glared at me, her jaw set stubbornly, but her eyes softened at my last statement. However, I knew she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I'll be fine" she muttered.

I sighed at the little progress we had made. "Bella…" I began again, but was stopped at she shushed me and forced her lips onto mine.

I kissed her back, but I was too distracted. That's quite a hard thing to do, be distracted when kissing everything you ever wanted, but again I found myself thinking about what was best for her. I growled in self hatred, I would never leave her again, ever. I loved Bella with every being of my existence, whatever the reason for that was, and if she wanted me to stay, then I would remain forever at her side.

However, I could never fully understand what she saw in me that made her want me, in any sense of the word. She could do so much better…if she wanted.

As we kissed, in my already distracted state, I started to brood over Bella's reasons to marrying. Why she was so devoted that she would marry me, no matter how much the thought made her cringe. When I couldn't comprehend a viable answer other than love, I felt an overpowering emotion of happiness.

Still, she couldn't be all too happy with the choices she had made.

"How are your feet?" I asked sceptically.

She grinned slightly then answered. "Toasty warm."

I wasn't so convinced by her sarcastic answer.

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind."

I heard her heart stutter and rejection washed over her face.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" she asked. Her eyebrows rose slightly, physically questioning me if it was I who was getting cold feet…or as close to the sense as deemed possible.

Though my feet were already cold, the burning passion that I received off Bella easily conquered my frozen body, and nothing could sway me in my ecstasy of her finally becoming my bride tomorrow.

My bride…my mate…my life.

I pulled out of my trance and chuckled at Bella' sudden conclusion.

"Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

Her frown lifted slightly, and a small, delicate smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sure about you," she whispered. "The rest I can live through."

Again, her words set me off. I thought about how she would cope once she was immortalised. Even if she _could_ live through it, could everyone else. Would I hate every minute of her transformation? Yes. Would her parents fret with worry? Yes. Would Bella become to regret her decisions, when she couldn't visit her family and friends, only to find out it was too late? Most probably…yes.

She was throwing it all away to be with me, and this made me feel sick. She was so connected with the people she knew and loved, and through her spoken confidence, I saw all too clearly the fear hidden in her eyes.

"Can you?" I questioned quietly. I didn't want to push her, but I didn't want her to realise what she had lost when it was too late.

"I don't mean the wedding – which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms – but afterwards…what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

She sighed. "I'll miss them." Her eyes flickered with emotion. I begged to know what she was thinking.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike."

"I'll miss my friends, too," she said. I stared as she suddenly broke into a breathtaking smile. However, I saw something more sinister within. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" she giggled.

That name brought on a more uncontrolled _vampire _reaction. My low growl was a reflex reaction to memories of his pathetic attempts to ask Bella out, all his sleazy fantasies…

Bella's laugh brought back my focus. Mike had no chance now…unless his next attempt would be as Bella walked down the aisle.

"Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

Her heart quickened in pace as she expressed her love. She truly meant it…

…but still, her life over so soon!

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered, making light of my inner conflict.

"Every woman's dream come true," she teased.

But still, I felt I had to reinforce the idea that she could have so much more if she stayed human.

"Never changing…never moving foreword."

"What does that mean?" she questioned. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

I had to word this correctly so she understood. I hoped she would finally realise why she SHOULD stay human.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were…pregnant?"

Her eye widened slightly at the memory.

"And he though about shooting you," she sniggered. "Admit it – for one second, he honestly considered it."

I didn't answer. I couldn't get distracted.

She was wrong anyway. It wasn't as though he _was _going to shoot me – wouldn't affect me anyway, I thought grimly – but he most probably have been extremely mad and banned me from seeing Bella…again. But I saw deeper down, that once Bella was content with the child, if the child made her happy, then he would accept it, giving Bella what she wanted…

…exactly as I was doing, giving Bella what she wanted, no matter how much we disagreed.

"What, Edward?" she whispered, looking slightly concerned.

…Well, here goes –

"I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right."

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.

"Gah,"

I had to explain quickly before she went into shock.

"More that there was some way he _could_ have been. That we had that kind of potential. I _hate_ taking that away from you, too."

She stared at me for a while, still in shock. "I know what I'm doing," she whispered.

She _still_ didn't get it. She didn't understand what she was loosing, how she wouldn't realise what she truly wanted until it was too late.

"How could you know that Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not an easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

Bella looked hurt; she could hear the tension in my voice. She _did _understand but was choosing not too listen.

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did – we'll adopt."

Urgh, she was so, so…_human._ My family had all matured mentally even though we never age. Our minds were free to thoughts no mortal could possibly imagine. We all knew what we wanted and what we know regret. Bella thought she knew what was best for her…but she was wrong. I because frustrated. I couldn't hear what was going on in her mind and I became desperate in emphasizing _just_ how dangerous becoming a vampire was. She had to understand there was no going back.

"It's not _right_." I growled.

Bella flinched and I aimed to soften my voice. "I don't want you to have to make more sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human –"

Suddenly Bella's soft hand touched my mouth, silencing my rant. Her intoxicating scent dazzled me so much anyway, that I lost my train of thought.

"_You_ are my future. No stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. May you _need _a bachelor party?"

I looked at her beautiful face and realised what I'd done. Of all the night to lay pressure on Bella, the night before the wedding, which was something she was already panicking about. Tonight was defiantly wasn't the night,

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

Bella eyed me curiously. "Are _your_ feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait-" I broke off. I had just heard something, someone who I thought I had gotten rid off, but apparently he wasn't going to let me get away with it that easily. "Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I muttered.

Bella looked confused, "What's wrong".

I clenched my teeth and damned Emmett and Jasper straight to the darkest pits of hell.


	2. Vampire Stag Night

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are NOT my characters.**

**This is the second chapter from my 'Never Ending' story. This is the chapter where I let my imagination run wild, as this was where Bella wasn't present with Edward. Since I was focusing on Edwards POV I was allowed to create my own story which I believe was a good started for my first attempt. Please R & R, and thank you to those who have already commented :D**

**Vampire Stag Night**

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

I heard them arrive at the house and was currently conferring to each other. I felt Bella hold me closer for a second, then, for what ever reason, released me again.

"Have fun," she whispered.

I wasn't sure if she was upset or truly happy for me to go out, but I never got the chance to ask.

I heard their plan only seconds before Emmett decided to act. Obviously try to keep _everything_ a secret from me tonight. They were using tactical thinking. Emmett lunged at the house wall, hanging off the branches of a nearby tree. He scraped his fingers down the window, definitely trying to make himself known. I had quite a cunning idea to grab Bella and make a run for it, but I had second thoughts when she shuddered under my arm.

She was going to have enough to deal with tomorrow. So going on a wild chase with boisterous vampires probably wasn't the best idea.

I laughed as Emmett hissed through the window, "If you don't send Edward out, were coming in after him!" Bella's mouth opened slightly in shock and she suddenly blushed red. "Go," she giggled. "_Before_ they break my house." Knowing she probably wasn't very far off, and now that she had given Emmett more ideas which would _probably_ end in mass destruction, I got up off the bed and swiftly put my shirt back on.

Seeing the disappointment in Bella's eyes, I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Get too sleep," I whispered. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

She raised her eyes in mock horror. "Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down," she said sarcastically, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," she said, the smile finally breaking out on her face. I couldn't help to smile back. Her happiness reflected my own. I thought about how Alice has been very clever at keeping Bella's dress a secret, and for once I didn't know what to expect.

"Very convincing," I laughed. I moved away from Bella's bed and lowered into a crouch. I gave Bella one last look, noticing how her mouth gaped open as she gazed over my body, and threw myself out of the window.

I saw Emmett look up just as I threw myself at him, knocking him out of the tree. We thudded to the floor, Emmett creating more noise than necessary. "Shit, man," he grumbled.

"You better not make him late," I heard Bella whisper. I smiled and wished I could return to her side to calm her. Her nerves were closing in on her. I glanced at Jasper but he had already sprung to her window, clearly thinking the same thing

"Don't worry, Bella," I heard him say. "We'll get him home in plenty of time."

Even from outside, Bella's frantic heartbeat could be heard slowing to a more regular beat.

I saw in Jasper's mind Bella sit upright in her bed, a quizzical look on her face.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled. He had stood up after I released him, but now I aimed for his shoulders, my body coiling and lunged at him. I landed in the middle of him back forcing all my energy into the one spot. We fell once again to the floor, and I laughed as he struggled to get back up.

I went back to listening to Jasper as Emmett fought against my hold.

"Relax," Jasper said, smiling slightly at the irony. "We Cullen's have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

I watched through Jasper's eyes, as Bella processed this information and started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Thanks, Jasper," she sighed.

Jasper dropped from Bella's window, and grinned at the sight of me still sat on Emmett. He actually looked shocked at the scene of me managing to wrestle Emmett to the floor.

He gestured foreword, and I got up. Emmett jumped up, grumbling about "unfair play". He and Jasper set off into a run into the dark forest, but I stayed behind to stare at Bella's window, knowing that know, her fears would be crawling back.

Finally Emmett's hiss of "Edward" broke me from my trance.

I spun on my heel and ran into the forest. I sped past Jasper and Emmett who had stopped to wait. I ran back to join them, feeling slightly suspicious of what they were planning.

Emmett's mind took a turn for the worse. "I liked Bella's idea, he said, grinning. I cringed. "Jesus, Emmett! We're not going to a strip club."

Jasper laughed though I was glad to hear in his thoughts that he agreed.

"That's probably not the best idea."

Emmett sighed, still thinking of the strip club, but I had to put my foot down as the exotic dancer began to turn pale white, her eyes turning topaz, and her hair growing longer, becoming golden blonde.

"Urgh, Emmett, that's disgusting." I sniggered. Jasper looked rather lost.

"What? What's he done?" he questioned.

Emmett grinned. "Nothing. Young Edward here just doesn't appreciate an active imagination."

"Over-active," I muttered. He heard however, and lunged at me. I'd already heard the need for revenge festering in his thoughts since I pinned him, and knew that he had been waiting for an excuse to attack.

He forced me to the ground and an explosion of growls erupted through the trees.

Jasper, clearly not wanting to be left out on our night of celebrations, dived on Emmett's back to help prise him off me.

"Hey! This is unfair. You can't side against _me_,_" _Emmett yelled. "It's Edward's night to be victimised."

Finally we all got up off the forest floor, laughing at our scuffle. I turned and looked at Jasper. He had a funny look in his eye. He looked at Emmett, who looked back at him through his peripheral vision. They were still keeping the whole charade of me not knowing anything.

"Actually Emmett, you're right." Jasper growled.

...and then I heard it.

Emmett smiled and they both turned to face me, lowering into a crouch. Emmett's mind was one track. He was intent on my torture, and he wouldn't rest tonight until he managed to give me a "proper" stag night.

"Oh no guys, come on," I said. I wasn't intending to run all the way to Canada, but if that's what it took to beat Emmett.

"You know you won't be able to catch me anyway," I taunted.

Jasper half stood from his crouch and raised one eyebrow. "Did you hear _that_, Em? Thinks he's going to get away now, does he?"

"I think he does Jazz. Personally that don't go down to well with me, what about you?"

They started to creep foreword again, their fingers twitching. Slowly I began to back away.

"No," whispered Jasper, the moonlight glinting off his teeth. "No, I don't like that. He should be taught a lesson to respect more...knowledgeable vampires." He grinned at Emmett. He smiled back. "Yeah, who else is going to teach him the rules of marriage?"

They both suddenly froze and Emmett winked at Jasper. I scanned their thoughts for a sign of attack, but Alice must have got to them first. They were both focusing on unrelated topics. Clearly my special ability was going to be useless tonight.

Suddenly Emmett's head flicked into my direction and they pounced. I set off at a run, forcing all my energy into the speed. Jasper missed me by millimetres as he landed beside me. I kept all my power in my run, my competitive nature breaking through. Of course my mind was still on Bella, but I allowed myself to have "fun" as I'd known she want me to. It was like an adrenaline rush, the wind whipping my hair and clothes, streaks of green blur shooting past me.

I shot between trees, randomly changing my course to throw them off. I concentrated harder on their thoughts. Emmett's were determined. He was desperate to catch me. He knew I would be listening however, to gain a clearer insight. He kept thinking lines like, "You're gonna slip up sometime, and then you're in for it." I chuckled as I ran. Jasper's thoughts were calm but were still playful. He was taking this 'game' for what it really was...just some fun. He was concentrating on my moves, but his mind often drifted off to things like the feel of stretching his legs properly, and the feel of the rush of wind.

I saw my escape up ahead. A fallen tree, strong enough for me to apply enough force to propel me up into the canopy. I had a large enough gap behind my followers, to land on the tree, turn to face my brothers and flash them a smile.

I coiled my body, ready to spring. I looked up to the higher branches, and picked me spot to reach.

I bent my knees lower, and prepared to jump.

"Ha-ha, got you!" somebody laughed, and I was thrown into a tree.


	3. Brothers Of Blood

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are NOT my characters.**

**This is the second half of my 'Vampire Stag Night'. It shows more intimate bonds with the brothers, and our unknown guest (who becomes apparent in the first few lines :D) I used this Chapter to show other characters opinions on the Wedding, to show Bella's acceptance in the family.**

**Please R & R, and thank you to those who have already commented :D**

**Brothers of Blood**

I was thrown from off my log across the forest, crashing into another tree. It cracked, and powdered me in shavings but it stayed upright. I whipped my head to the new comer. He was shorter than me, and the beams of light shone of him golden hair. He ran to face me and firmly pinned my arms to the trees. His teeth glinted, and I smiled back.

"Hello Carlisle" I smirked.

He grinned back, still not saying anything. Excitement shone in his eyes, reflecting how young and passionate he was. No matter how much I claimed he was my father, a leader, my teacher, he would of made a brilliant brother, and for this night, he could of well been.

I struggled against his hold, but he wouldn't let go. He wasn't giving in tonight, he too wanted to run, and stretch him legs. Tonight wasn't a night to hide, to play human, tonight we were excused, and he too wanted to release the vampire within. I read his thoughts. They were ecstatic. He was riding some high, from being able to use him muscles, whilst endless days at work brought carefulness and controlled reactions. He winked at me, when we heard the other two approaching.

I glanced down at my watch…2:15. It was going to be a _looooooooooong_ night.

I heard the thoughts of my brothers before I saw them. Jasper bounded over the fallen tree, adding gracefulness to him jump. Alice was rubbing off on him. He had relatively playful thoughts; he was quite smug that Carlisle had caught me. He jumped again, launching himself to my vicinity, and within the second had the other half of my body pinned. Without listening to their thoughts, I knew what was coming.

Emmett appeared on the top of the log. However, unlike Jasper, he thrashed towards us, tearing up the undergrowth. He lunged foreword and came face to face with me.

His eyes were excited, and he looked savage…perfectly repeating his thoughts. I guessed the excitement came from Jasper however, everybody looked excited, even myself. It had been so long.

Emmett stared for a minute then finally spoke. When he did, he hissed and pronounced every syllable slowly.

"I have you now."

I stared back, trying to decipher the flashes of various torture methods he planned to use. He didn't break his gaze, a crazy glint sparkling in his eye.

Suddenly he sniggered, as did I. Jasper and Carlisle soon joined in until we were all in fits of laughter.

I was released by Carlisle and Jasper. I clapped Emmett on the back and he hugged me in a bear grip…slightly more forceful than necessary.

"You got busted man," he grinned. The savage look had gone, and now his normal teasing look replaced them.

I turned to face Jasper, and punched him on the shoulder. He grinned guiltily and I embraced him quickly. Next was Carlisle's turn to be accused.

"I cannot believe _you _were in on this!" I indicted.

He merely smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Son, what father would I be if I didn't attend your…stag party?"

I nodded and was about to question them on what was next on the agenda, until the wind blew and I caught the scent of a pack of Mule deer. My family took in the scent to and Emmett grinned.

"Speaking of stags…" he smiled.

We all ghosted to where the herd of deer were grazing. I could feel their blood pulsing through their body as the walked nearby. We all crouched within tall grass bordering the open meadow. I was about to jump, to force my teeth into the artery of the large stag, to drink until I was full, but suddenly another smell took my attention.

This one wasn't a herbivore, it ate meat…

This one smelled far more delicious then the stupid deer…

This one was larger, and more appetizing…

This one was mine…

I spun and hurtled in the opposite direction, not caring if I disturbed the deer. I ran, following the scent until I could hear the rapid breath of the great beast.

However, I heard followers. My family had come to see my changed decision. I stopped, still…listening. When they arrived at my side, they all froze as well. I heard Emmett inhale.

"Ha-ha, its party time," he chortled.

I saw the beast slink around the nearest tree. I saw the blood pumping under its fur…heavy and thick, much warmer than a deer's. The venom filled my mouth and I had to swallow it back.

Jasper shoved me in the arm. "Go on bro," she whispered. "You go first."

I didn't need telling twice. I coiled my body and sprang. I landed on the lions back and sunk my teeth into his neck. I had drained him within a matter of seconds. Though there is a much more '_relieving_' substance other than animal blood, the feeling of blood soothed my burning throat and this release only added to my ecstasy.

I pushed away from the carcass and joined my family. They had decided to hunt the pack of deer again, and we set off at a run. It felt good to run with my father and brothers. It had been too long, and now our bond felt fresher and stronger.

Even so, my mind wandered back to the girl sleeping in her room, so delicately beautiful I couldn't believe that she was mine. I knew her thoughts would be worried, even though I'd never heard them. Her sleep would be shaky and nightmares would crush her dreams. I craved to go back, but felt that my family would hurt too. Bella would only send me away again anyway, something that Emmett would gladly take action for.

Jasper nudged me as my emotions became distant. I guess he picked up on my craving for Bella. I turned and grinned at him as we ran, and he grinned back, our moods joining back together again.

We came to a stop, hidden back in the undergrowth. Some of the deer were nearer; I'd obviously not disturbed them in my run.

"_Good job they were still here"_ Emmett thought, clearly on the same thought path. _"Otherwise, I'd have to eat you instead"._

I saw him eyeing the stag, and saw my opportunity. As he thought threw his plan off attack, I planned my own 'attack'. His cheekiness was getting old now, and thought he needed a lesson off his own. I mean, I stayed quiet and respectful during all of his 14 'stag nights'.

I saw Emmett crouch lower, tightening his muscles for his leap. I copied him movements, planning my jump for the correct moment. I watched as he began to let go, and I forced all my energy into my legs. Being quicker, I gained a larger gap and I flew through the air. I heard the confusion in his thoughts as I landed for my target perfectly.

I turned to wink at Emmett, who stood looking stunned, before I sunk my teeth deeply into the stag's neck. I drank as much as I could until I became full and sloshy. Emmett's curses could be heard for miles and miles.

"Why you son of a…" he began, but the wind changed direction again. I heard in his thoughts as he registered another source of food nearby. I was too full to take in exactly what it was, but I could smell it was another herbivore. Emmett stared, and then slouched off growling. His thirst was now greater than his need to punish me. As he left the clearing, however, he grumbled "I'll get you later." And then he was gone.

Jasper and Carlisle has already left to hunt, and I drifted off in the general direction. As I walked, I noticed the area. My meadow was nearby, and I considered taking a peaceful break. I changed direction, hoping that the others would be quite a while in their hunting. I would give Emmett some time to calm as well. I didn't think that missing a limb tomorrow would be approved by the humans during the wedding.

The wedding…

My thoughts became peaceful and hopeful as I broke through the trees into my little meadow. I was pleased to see the sun rising, and lay down on the grass to watch the saturated clouds be soaked in glorious beams of light.

The heavens were plunged in a pale rose colour, shining down on my meadow, taking me to mystical places.

The pink contrast against the pale sky brought back other thoughts. Much like a child watching clouds, I saw Bella's face smile down upon me. My personal angel, sent down from the heavens.

I chuckled at how ironic that sounded, even to myself. I used to believe that Bella was my own personal omen, a devil, sent from hell to bring my existence to an end. I sighed as I thought over how times had changed, cringing at unhappier thoughts.

"_No,"_ I thought to myself. _"Not tonight."_ I needed to stay positive, and it was stupid to dwell on such negative factors.

I sunk into a daze for a while as I thought of happier memories. Bella's face, her smile, her scent. Bella's silly, clumsy mistakes which made me love her more. Rather than believing I was meant to kill her with her tempting near-death experiences, I know believed that my aim was to protect her. Whenever she was hurt I was their to save her (even if my existence did provoke the experiences) I had never yet failed in saving her, and that was my aim until she was less 'breakable'.

I looked down at my watch again, as the sun glinted off the face.

It was already 4:25. Time had gone so fast, something which seemed impossible when we could move so fast ourselves. I smiled at how naturally it was, too loose time with the ones you loved.

Suddenly I heard thoughts, not so distant. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had finished feeding and were now in search for me. I decided to get up, not wanting my meadow to be revealed to anybody other than Bella, and ran out off the trees.

I burst through several tall ferns and called out to Jasper. All three of them turned, Carlisle looking concerned, but as I explained I had left to reflect on tomorrow's events, he smiled.

"_Everything will be fine, my son."_ I heard him think.

I nodded, and joined their group. All of their thoughts were mainly on their thirst. They had drunk till they too were full and very sloshy. Even Emmett's thoughts were calm, and he seemed to be relishing on the bonding session we had with Carlisle. It felt decades since we had truly 'gone out', always somebody missing, or simply too many of us to really bond.

I was very aware off that situation. Whenever we went out, some of us were joined by our mates. Me being the exception. I remembered how this made the others feel, being with your other half. Totally dedicated to their mate, leaving little time for bonding. I didn't anger at this realisation, as I had my own dedication now. I only wish I had realised earlier in my days of darkness, before Bella had even existed.

We ran through the forest, wind rushing past us. I took the time to take in my surrounding, to enjoy the scenery. Everything looked beautiful, perfect. Nothing could ruin my life now.

As we ran, I thought through my brothers and Carlisle's thoughts. They too were still savouring the recent events, and this 'repetition' of shared feelings only lifted me higher. However, it was Carlisle's final thought, as we neared the house which set me at my utmost high.

"_Bella is the missing piece that Edward has been looking for. She finally makes our family complete."_

And with that I powered through the forest to the house.

When we reached the house, I noted the time off the clock.

"Urgh…" I groaned. It had just past 5am. I still had 10 hours to go till I could call Bella my wife.

Wondering how to spend my time, I decided that I would go visit my love one last time as she was sleeping. However, as I made my to the door, I realised I had made a _huge_ mistake…

…I had decided.

A small dark blur blocked my exit and frowned at me with an evil glare.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice threatened. "You are going no where _near_ Bella, until she comes walking down the aisle to join you in holy matrimony, you got that?"

I shrugged and sighed. "It's not as if I'm going to make her tell me about the dress, Alice. The wedding isn't going to be ruined."

Alice pouted and I chuckled at how already she seemed so much like Bella…almost as if they were meant to be sisters.

"No! Have you not heard the rule that the '_groom should never see the bride before a wedding.'_?"

She continued glaring.

I didn't care…my mind was elsewhere.

Of course I'd heard the rule, but I didn't feel out unnatural relationship should be marred by _normal_ rules. I'm sure tradition was lost in our situation.

But that wasn't what distracted me. The word _bride_ triggered the images.

Bella walking down the aisle, shining with radiant beauty. Flowers falling down around her, landing in her hair, stroking her soft skin. She had joined me at my side, and her smell smothered me in scents unknown to man, putting the flowers to shame…

…it wasn't until I heard a soft '_tut'_ some metres below me.

I looked down. Alice still stood, with her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"What?" I found myself asking, still not completely focused from my dream. She sighed and a smile played on her lips.

"_I'm going to be soo glad when this is over, your lovey dovey actions are driving me insane."_ She thought.

I chuckled. "That's a lie and you know it. You are loving the opportunity to throw this wedding, and you know people will be talking about it for months."

She smiled. "Yeah you're right."

She straightened up and put on a professional look. "Anyway, you are going to help me prepare the house for _your _wedding, and then you will have to leave the house whilst I get Bella ready. Ok?"

I gasped in mock horror.

"How is that fair. You talk of traditions and following rules and then you make the _groom_ decorate the house. That's just lazy." I grinned.

"Actually, I've already done the majority of the house, with Esme's help of course, but I would like you to assist her with some smaller tasks because currently I will have more important things to do." She said, one straight black eyebrow lifting upwards.

I slouched off in the direction of the garden where I could here Jasper and Emmett arguing, and Esme's delicate please of them to 'be careful'.

As I entered the garden, I was greeted by the site of Jasper hanging off a tree, tying large golden bows around the designated branches. Any human would have found this shocking. What about using ladders, right? But due to being a vampire myself, I wasn't shocked or scared. I was however confused, at the sight of small Esme screaming at Emmett.

Esme was never one to raise her voice, but as I took in her thoughts and re-plays of the recent events, I had to force back a laugh. It seemed that Jasper and Emmett has been put to work as well, and they had been bored. I saw briefly over Esme's infuriated thoughts that they began play-fighting and ended up smashing a tree…one of Esme's favourites. Over 1000 years old apparently.

If Emmett could blush, he would be doing. He had too much respect for Esme and Carlisle. He hung his head in shame whilst Esme let off steam. I wondered idly if she would have just had a word if she wasn't so tied down with the wedding.

I hung back for a while, until I caught Jasper's eye. I nodded in Emmett's direction and e nodded back.

Everybody suddenly became much, much calmer. Esme stopped yelling and took a deep breath, and Emmett seemed to compose himself.

Esme caught sight of me and I hoped her moods had lifted. She waved me over, her hands still shaking slightly. When I reached her, she beamed up at me and placed both her hands on my shoulder.

"Hello dear. Now I want you too clear up the garden. I want it perfect, exactly as me and Alice planned." She went through the general plan through her thoughts and then began to walk back to the house.

"_And don't let Emmett and Jasper break ANYTHING else_" she thought.

I drifted over to Jasper and Emmett, just in time to hear Emmett mumble, "Thanks mate, for helping me out there," to Jasper.

"Right, let's get going." I sighed.

We worked for over 4 hours. The time dragged and I could see why my brothers got bored. Alice wanted us to slow things down, not even trusting our perfect vampire speed. I think she heard how Emmett broke the tree and therefore wanted us to move at human speed, snail speed.

I spent the time tie bows to more trees, removing un-existent weeds from our perfect garden.

I then had to bring in more flowers to decorate the dance floor in the garden. This involved stupid tasks as well, like making the dance floor itself wasn't too slippy for the humans, otherwise they would all fall over.

I found this thought quite amusing.

Once all the jobs had been done, and the house was decorated to perfection I was allowed to relax. Relax wasn't the appropriate term, as I wouldn't consider having your small, annoying sister breathe down my neck every 5 minutes _relaxing._

I knew seeing Bella was out of the question now, as she would be awake and preparing herself for the wedding.

I walked over to my piano and sat down. I let my fingers trail across the keys, feeling every one. I took a deep breath and began to play. I felt the music flow through me, as my emotions controlled my hands. I played to reflect. Loud, joyous, happy, ecstatic, and totally in love.

I heard as my family took in the climax. Esme stopped with her food preparation to listen. My music pleased her and her thoughts were happy. Even Rosalie stopped briefly from brushing her hair to listen. The emotions in the house were so wondrous that Jasper was naturally drawn indoors, feeding of the positive beings like a drug.

I watched as the time sped up again, getting back to its regular rhythm. It wasn't until Alice came and stopped my fun did time slow back down to a standstill.

"I'm off to get Bella," she said. My hopes lifted and her eyes tightened. "You're going to have to leave."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you before. You're not being in the house when Bella's here. This is going to be as much a surprise for you as it is for her."

I stared at her for a good few minutes. I felt my anger slowly subside, but couldn't help grumbling slightly about already seeing the decorations, but she ignored me.

"You'll thank me for this later, I know you will," she chuckled. "Now, if you don't leave, I'm going to have to force you."

Emmett suddenly became very interested.

He shot into the room and grabbed me by my arm. He towed me to the door and out of the house, not before yelling, "We'll be back before 2.30" over his shoulder.

I caught sight of the clock again. It was only 11.45.

"I'm going to kill Alice," I muttered as I was dragged away. The sight of her shuddering with laughter only made things worse.

I let Emmett pull me for a good few miles. I couldn't be bothered fighting back, as Alice would only send me away again, even if Emmett couldn't catch me.

Eventually we came to stop by some fallen trees. I scanned his mind and expected violence, but I was shocked at what I actually found.

Emmett wanted to talk!?!

He sat down on a felled log and looked up at me sheepishly. We all knew Emmett wasn't one for heartfelt talks, so this was defiantly a first.

"So, how are you feeling, mate?" she questioned.

I sighed and rested against a standing trunk.

"Brilliant, excited, passionate, elated…breathless," I added, grinning.

Emmett smiled back. "I know what you mean. There really isn't enough words to describe it, is there?"

I saw in his head as he remembered his fist official wedding to Rosalie, and then his latest one in 1980. His feelings towards Rosalie were exactly the same. In their mind, they were still going through 'young love'.

What I also in the memory scared me.

I saw myself. Alone. Depressed. Isolated…lonely.

I always knew I was missing something, and knew I wasn't complete but I still managed to go through life. It's not until you have what you were missing does you life seem to be a struggle and that without your final piece, you would surely die.

Now I had my missing piece, my former self was laughable. I felt sorry for anybody in that situation.

I looked at Emmett, and saw him analysing my face. Through his thoughts it was confusing. Sudden realisation was very apparent mixed in with an undying love.

I laughed aloud, the sound echoing off the trees. Emmett laughed as well, and I saw Bella become apparent in his thoughts. I saw the way he already respected her as a sister. He cared for her…he loved her.

He stood up, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Treat her well, man."

With that, he ran off into the forest. I saw the reasoning behind it. He was giving me alone time, but I also heard the threat.

"_If you come home earlier than planned then I am going to rip you up so much, you'll be stitching yourself back together for weeks."_

I chuckled to myself.

I then saw his desire to be back home with Rosalie. To enjoy the celebrations and take in the emotions from the wedding.

It seemed everybody was in wedding mode…except for Bella.


	4. Mythical Soulmates

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and these are NOT my characters.**

**This is the final chapter for 'Never Ending'. This shows Edward's and Bella's wedding, and I hope you appreciate how I expressed Edward's feelings during the event.**

**I named this chapter as it is, due to the emphasis on the wedding not being traditional. I liked the idea that the people of Forks were unaware of the vampire's existence.**

**Please R & R, and thank you to those who have already commented :D**

'**Mythical' Soul Mates**

My thoughts trailed back to my vision off Bella walking down the aisle to join me at my side. Again, I saw her cheeks flushing red as everyone turned to admire her. Her nervous smile, her angelic, soulful eyes, her promise to love me forever.

However, I knew Bella had other ideas, and felt sorry for her going through this. She _said_ she was ok, and Alice told me nearer the time she was…excited. But I couldn't believe it. How could Bella change her mind so suddenly?

Of course, this vision was my own personal heaven – if our kind were permitted there – but still I felt ashamed at stealing Bella from her world and trapping her in mine. I felt guilty. However, the thought of her love, and her _wish _to be in my world forced the negative thoughts away. Still sticking to my promise to give Bella she wanted, suddenly seemed like a good idea. I didn't see the monster that would take over Bella, but I saw the positives. She would be less breakable. I could love her…really love her. She would be frozen in her perfect form. I secretly despised the thought of her ageing and turning old. It would be years of death dragged out before my eyes; I could not cure her, only watch her die.

Now she would be perfect forever, and I could call her mine.

It seemed that even _I _couldn't have sad thoughts today.

I stayed in the forest until I was allowed back. I spent the most of my time dwelling on my thoughts, which surprised me by only exciting me more. I drifted home in my daze, dreaming and fantasizing about what was to come until a certain smell hit me.

It was flowery and gorgeous. It pulled me back into my senses, and I followed the scent rather than the well known way back home. I sped up, running, _craving_ the owner of the smell. I was in full wedding mode now. It was official.

I made it back home with minutes to spare. In my new sense of acceptance, I fully appreciated the work done to the house. It looked beautiful, and I found myself staring in awe. A storm of scents reached my nose. Roses, Orange Blossom…every flower imaginable it seemed. I was in awe at Alice and Esme.

Rosalie passed by and caught me staring, gawping like a complete fool.

"You'll have to tell Esme and Alice just how you feel," she whispered. I just nodded, still staring.

"Esme," Rosalie called. Suddenly a blur from upstairs made its way to my side. I stared down at Esme, her eyes curious. I gestured around the room.

"I….this….it's….._amazing._" I breathed.

She smiled, her dimples breaking out. She opened her arms, and I hugged her back. "Thank you," I whispered.

Her eyes shone when I pulled away.

Rosalie was still watching our embrace. She smiled slightly and then shot upstairs.

"Their back," I heard her say. I knew she was with Alice and Bella know as I heard the only heart beat in the house increase rapidly in tempo.

However, I decided not to pry on their thoughts, as this could give away Bella's dress. I had decided during my time alone in the forest, that Alice should deserve everything she wanted for planning wedding. I felt that I owed it to Alice to not pry on her thoughts. If the dress was to be kept a secret, then a secret it shall be.

"Keep him out of here," Alice hissed. I heard Rosalie chuckle. "He won't cross you today. He values him life too much."

I grinned at the threat. Esme was still standing at my side. She was beaming.

Her thoughts were in a mad rush, mixed in with the excitement of the wedding and everything she still had to do. But I could pick out the general gist of her thoughts. She was just as ecstatic as everybody else.

"If I could cry…I would be now," she whispered her voice breaking.

I gave her another tight hug for comfort, and then shot up the stairs, running at full speed so I wasn't tempted to peek in Alice's room.

I locked myself in my room and paced the floor. If I listened carefully I could hear Bella's heart fluttering madly.

That's if I listened carefully though. When I wasn't trying to cheat all I could hear were threatening thoughts from Alice.

"_I know your listening. If I see you step anywhere near this door you're going to be living the rest of your life on one leg."_

I chuckled to myself and then decided to put some music on. Remembering the early days of mine and Bella's relationship I immediately played some of Debussy's classical pieces. I slowed my pacing as "_Coquetterie posthume" _filled the room. It had a calming effect, and I sat on the edge of my bed. Why was I suddenly so nervous? If I wasn't so controlled I would be sweating and my hands would have been shaking.

I was not having second thoughts, I would never dream of leaving Bella standing alone…_Newton _(I growled) running to save her.

The thought of breaking his legs, however, made me chuckled and I exhaled deeply. I looked around my room, and sighed. I suddenly realized why the sudden nervousness had come on. In a few minutes I would finally be complete. Bella would slot into the hole in my heart and we would be together forever.

I smiled and heard a knock on the door. Carlisle entered, dressed in his tuxedo, a large white flower pinned to his lapel.

"It's time my son. The guests are arriving."

He left the room, and I got changed into my tuxedo. Nothing needed to be done with my hair, as the humans present would already see us as 'perfect'. I shuddered at the thought.

I headed downstairs.

Carlisle had joined Esme by the front door. They stood closely together, Esme linking her arm over Carlisle's. They were dressed to match perfectly. They were greeting people as they arrived. Soon the house filled with both humans and vampires. I chuckled as I read Mikes thought's when he turned up.

"_Stupid Cullen…can't ever get a chance with any girl when he's around. Look at him, standing there so…perfect. I bet he gets work done every month so stay like that."_

I smiled, pulling my teeth slightly further back than deemed necessary. Mike's eyes widened in shock as he saw my exposed teeth. His thoughts turned to protection rather than defensiveness.

"_Whoa, what's with Cullen, it's like he heard what I was thinking."_

I shook my head and stood beside Esme. I nodded and shook hands with the guests, noticing the different temperatures. One stood out the most. Seth stood before me, grinning. He had donned a white shirt and red tie. I looked him in the face and nodded. He pulled me into a warm hug and then walked off. Seth was one of the kindest people I had ever met, and I was glad he was here to give Bella some remembrance of her lost friend.

I saw Rosalie rush past at the top of the stairs with a dress bag over her arm. She paused outside Alice's door and caught my eye.

"_There's' no way you seeing the dress so close to the wedding now._"

She smiled and disappeared from sight.

I stayed staring at the bedroom door, and saw Rosalie then Alice leave the bedroom. That meant that Bella was all alone. I wanted to run to her, to calm her, to tell her I loved her. But I grudgingly obeyed Alice's warnings and stayed put.

Luckily, the arrival of Jasper and Renée distracted me enough. Jasper winked at me as he took in my emotions.

"Keeping it cool are we?" he whispered. I shoved his arm. "I think I've got it under control," I whispered back.

Renée embraced me and kissed both my cheeks. I wondered if it was something about the Swan's which made them so comfortable around us.

Jasper was leaning against a far wall. I heard in his thoughts the struggle he was going through, being locked in a room of so many humans.

That's why he was sent to collect Renée. One human he could handle, a hundred all in one room…he was finding it hard.

I walked over. "Go out in the garden for a few minutes until this all officially starts. I gestured around the room. "It will keep your head clear and you will pull through the wedding."

Jasper looked unconvinced. "I'm not sure. What will happen if I ruin your wedding?"

I shook my head.

"Do you think that Alice would still be upstairs sorting out Bella?" my eyes wandered upwards. "She'd be down here if she saw anything. She believes in you. Plus if you did do anything, you'd have to put up with her for ruining all her hard work. So that's defiantly something to consider before you give in." I winked, and shoved him towards the door.

"Go, take in some fresh air and come back in ONLY when we need you."

Jasper wandered off, and I turned….to see Charlie coming through the front door.

"Charlie," Carlisle cheered. He shook hands with Bella's father, and Esme hugged him lightly. Charlie scuttled foreword, pulling at his new suit, courtesy of Alice. He looked rather disgruntled.

His thoughts were all too clear…

…he was going to miss Bella.

Feeling rather guilty, I headed over to speak to him.

"Hello Chief Swan."

He looked up from staring at his shoes in shock.

"Oh…hello. Didn't see you there, lad." He forced a feeble laugh.

I sighed. "Sir, I'd just like to say thank you, once again, for allowing this. Bella means the world…well, she is my world and I would never hurt her. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled my most pleasant smile.

Charlie stared, firstly from the shock of my outburst of declaration. But then, I saw in his mind _that_ night. The night I left Bella alone, thinking I knew what was best. This stung, at how quickly Charlie accused me again. It seemed I wasn't completely forgiven.

I felt worse than I had seeing him entering my house. I was about to apologies. To make him finally be happy with me, but his thoughts changed again. They were more recent. They showed Bella. Bella looking happy and joyful. Bella with that long lost smile on her face. Bella finally hole again. I heard in Charlie's thoughts as he accepted that his time with Bella was up.

Bella had found her own family.

Charlie straightened up and cleared his throat.

He held his hand out and I took it, hoping that my cold hand would not put him off. I shook it firmly.

"Son, no matter what has happened in the past," – pang of guiltiness – "I believe that there is nobody that my Isabella would rather share her life with. You seem to complete her in so many ways, and for that, I am grateful."

Again, I was speechless. Charlie murmured something about seeing Bella, and we nodded to each other before he walked away. I stood shocked until Emmett and a freshly calmed Jasper guided me to the front of the room where an arch of sweet scented flowers stood. People were now sitting down in the assigned chairs, and I looked around in shock.

"You ok…?" whispered Jasper. "Do you want me to…assist you?"

I shook my head. I was in control; it was just that feeling again. I was nearly official. Bella would soon be my wife.

I saw Renée leave the room upstairs, and come down to sit with Esme. Sticking to my torturous promise, I ignored Renée's thoughts, which would be swimming with images of Bella. I closed my eyes and hummed quietly to myself.

I heard a quiet shuffle nearby, and opened my eyes to see Rosalie walk over to my piano. It had been moved to be in full view of the guests. She sat down and nodded to Carlisle and then began to play.

Mr. Weber and Carlisle rose from their seats and walked to join me. Mr. Weber proceeded to the altar and opened his bible.

We were ready.

Rosalie, who was currently playing Pachebbel's Canon started to morph the song into another. Wagner's March played out loud and clear. Our guest's rose and they all turned to look at the stairs.

Alice reached the stairs first. She looked very elegant as she glided down the stairs, almost dancing. A huge smile spread across her face. She looked directly into my eyes.

"_Well, here's what you've been waiting for"_ she thought, as she reached the last step.

"_Three…"_ I looked to the top of the stairs. _"Two…"_ My heart, thought it was silent, felt like it was in my throat.

"_One!"_ Alice thought loudly.

And the she appeared.

Hanging off her fathers arm was Bella. Again, was almost speechless as I took in every part of her perfect self. I couldn't believe she could be any more beautiful. Her dress was amazing. The era was exact and I took in a deep breath. It was perfect, better than I had imagined whenever I thought of our wedding.

I watched as Bella's face pulled into deep concentration. She kept her eyes on her feet, never looking up as she walked down the stairs. It was almost too easy to guess what she was thinking at that moment in time.

I saw in my peripheral vision as everybody turned fully to take in the view of this…._angel._

I watched as the angel blushed. Her cheeks flaming like the rising sun in my meadow. She smiled slightly, registering the attention she was receiving.

As soon as Bella's feet reached secure ground she lifted her head. She glided down the aisle towards me. She stared at the decorations, awe spreading across her face. She looked around the room, quicker and quicker until they locked on with mine.

We stared at each other as she continued walking. I was breathless as she walked towards me. I ignored the rest of the room, it was only Bella. She was perfect. I saw as she smiled, and I replied back with my own. Her eyes sparkled, full with pure happiness, a deep chocolate pool of delight.

Finally she was at my side and I held out my hand. Charlie placed her small, pale hand in mine and I was complete.

We exchanged vows, and I was entranced by Bella's voice. I smiled more as we exchange our altered vows of "as long as we both shall live", and watched as Bella suppressed a giggle.

We were then asked to finish our ceremony with our binding words.

I watched as Bella's eyes lit up with realization and began to cry. Even so, she was just as beautiful as ever.

"I do," she whispered. Her voice was muffled by tears but I still heard every emotion behind the words. I felt the proudest man alive…or close enough, and I happily binded our love by repeating, "I do."

Bella's face lit up as we were declared husband and wife, and I was so overwhelmed with emotion that if it was possible, I too would have been crying. I leant down and placed my hands on her delicate face. I stared at her, her eyes still burning with emotion. I leant my head down as she reached up on her feet and I kissed her for the first time as my wife. Thinking that, I did not care that she swung her arms around me, I did not listen to the suddenly shocked thoughts within the room. It was only when the thoughts became rather sincere did I stop. I pulled away and looked back into Bella's eyes.

Her guilty grin made me smile, but I honestly wished that this moment was never to end, this ultimate joy, this absolute heaven was to be present for as long as we lived.

The crowd of guests and well wishers broke back into my reality, and this time I listened to everyone's thoughts. Everybody was entranced by our united love, and again I felt extremely proud to declare Bella as mine. Bella's eyes never left mine as we walked through the crowd. She was the one was praised the most, hugged and kissed…the natural defensive attitude caused many humans to avoid my family, but the few vampires present in the crowd came to congratulate me.

I preferred having my space. I could watch Bella have her moment.

My love, my soulmate…my Bella.

**Thank you for all the people who have followed this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and once again could I ask to give me some feedback and reviews please.**

**Please look forward to upcoming stories, and well done for spending a few of your minutes with Bella and Edward :D**


End file.
